Blue Dragon
The Blue Dragon is a foe introduced in . It typically appears near rivers and oceans. It is a member of the Dragon enemy family. Appearance The Blue Dragon is a large aquatic dragon with blue scales and a metal underbelly. It has pale blue eyes, and most of its face is covered with small blue imprints. It's also notable for the blue protrusions on its back which resemble seaweed, and the metal "snout" that is alarmingly sharp and shiny. Overview The Blue Dragon is a high-end foe capable of drenching the party in a deluge of damage and potentially buff the of all foes. The Blue Dragon posses several high power attacks, including several ting Water attacks, a random-targeting Ice attack, and a generic non-elemental attack. What makes the Blue Dragon notable among its fellow dragons is that once it loses half of its health, it will shift to a moveset that involves using Tsunami half of the time. Tsunami has twice the power of the average dragon "Megaflare", and can deal blistering damage to the party. Because of this, resistance is very useful on harder difficulties, and it is recommended that once the Blue Dragon gets wounded the party finishes it off as soon as they can. It's worth noting that inflicting will limit the Blue Dragon to using Bite, though its high resistance makes this a difficult strategy. Attempting to Berserk it will lead to the Blue Dragon spamming Tsunami at low health. Blue Dragons absorb and resist , and . However, they are weak to , as well as both and . Statistics and attacks. Can buff the magic defence of other foes. |HP = 899 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 277 |AP = 22 |SP = 22 |Gold = 260 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = 50% |thunder = -80% |ice = -80% |poison = -50% |bomb = 50% |wind = 50% |water = 200% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |syphon = 70% |death = 100% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |item1name = Solid Water |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Steel Plate |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Mythril Shards |item4chance = 5% |item5name = Titanium |item5chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Iceshard Volley |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 135/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |Acc3 = 85% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Flood |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 80% |Element4 = Water |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Tsunami |Target5 = All |Power5 = 100 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |StatusChance5 = 300% |StatusStrength5 = 9x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 200% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Roar |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = U }} Battle logic * Syphoned → Bite; * Berserked AND HP ≥49% → Flood (1/2), Roar (1/2); * Berserked AND HP <49% → Tsunami; * ≥49% HP → Bite (1/5), Bubble Spray (1/5), Iceshard Volley (1/5), Flood (1/5), Roar (1/5); * <49% HP → Bubble Spray (1/4), Iceshard Volley (1/4), Tsunami (2/4). (Exact health requirement shown is technically innacurate in some cases, but it allows for simpler explanation with little to no sacrifice, as the difference is less than a percent.) Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4